WHY U SO ANNOYING?
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: Ello everyone! This is just a random series which is a huge pain to read. However, if you love annoying stuff, you'll have to marry this book before I murder you with a shotgun. Peace, but not really. This is a collection of all the The Most Annoying Story Ever series.
1. Chapter 1

The Book of Club Penguin, Penguin Comix, Piffle Comix, Spiderman, Mario, Link, Kirby, and so many people I cannot name so..Blah Blah Blah.  
By everyone's favorite author, Ian Morgan!  
Ok fellow people who are reading this, I do not know exactly WHO'S reading this right now, but it doesn't matter. What I really wanted to say is, the worst combination EVER would be Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Sensei.(Club Penguin) Have you EVER thought about that? I guess the only good combination for Patrick Star would be...Mario(Super Mario Bros.) I mean, Mario isn't THAT smart. Maybe Rockhopper(Club Penguin) too, but he just talks like Patrick(Well not really, especially if pirate talk counts). So, if you are annoyed easily, please do not read the list below. Skip it.

People:  
Link, weird elf guy in link with the stupid nose, Ganondorf, fairy, blah blah blah blah blah. I don't have to tell you all the people in here. YOU'RE not the boss of me. I am. I am the boss of...YOU!(Note: All mean and annoying phrases are copyrighted so they may not be used in different books to insult the author who loves Cheese Balls.) THE STORY...ENDS![I mean Begins]

The Annoying Random Battles Part 1: Spencer(-Oh am I supposed to say something? I was going to say Spencer from iCarly, and not Spencer from Ninja Turtles-Oh there isn't a Spencer in Ninja Turtles? His name is Splinter? My bad.) vs SpongeBob!(-Oh c'mon you know who he is!)  
Let the battle end.(Ok I am done with you saying it is begin instead of end! You are going to make me angry Personwhosreadingthisbook. Try seperating that sentence a little.

Spencer uses Robo! A Robo Sculpture appears and slaps Spongebob in the face. Spongebob uses Squidward! Squidward appears and insults Spencer and his stupid art. Spencer frowns. He is sad. AND ANGRY! SPENCER USES DYNAMITE AND SPONGEBOB EXPLODES!( Sorry about that I overreacted a little. Well, Spencer moves on to ROUND 2. Awww yeah.

The Annoying Random Battles Round 1 Part 2 : Pink Panther(From Marvel. WHAT! There is TOO a Pink Panther in Marvel. You're really mean you know that? Stop reading this book. You're too mean to read it.) vs Dry Bones(This guy is from Indiana Jones...I think.)

Pink Panther uses nothing. Nothing happens, except a volcano comes from the north-east and squirts lava all over Dry Bones! Other than that, nothing happens. Dry Bones uses a Indiana potion! Dry Bones restores his health and calls Indiana Jones. Indiana kills Pink Panther. Dry Bones moves on to Round 2. Aww cool.

The Annoying Random Battles Round 1 Part 3: Wall-E( Don't ask me, I don't know who he is) vs Mr. Penguin( From Penguin Comix, rated infinity of whatever anyone says is the best comic ever.)  
What the legos?( I'm soooooo sorry for that inappropriate language. You know..Legos.)

Wall-E uses E! A GIANT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FALLS OUT OF THE SKY! Mr. Penguin uses...CRAZY INSULTING AND MISUNDERSTANDABLE LANGUAGE. "Hi. Hi. Hi! Hi. Hello. Hi. Hi! How are you today? Hi. Hello! Hi. Hi. Hi! Hello. Nice weather we're having. Hi! Good to see you. Long time no see!" Wall-E cannot take it! He dies. Mr. Penguin moves onto Round 2. Awww crazy.

The Annoying Random Battle Round 1 Part 4: Link(From...uh...Mario? Oh wait of course he's not. He's from Zeldfirecracker!) vs Mario(Also from Zeldfirecracker. Sadly, they're good friends, so this should be a sad battle)

Link just stabs Mario with his sword in Mario's throat but Mario isn't hurt. MARIO'S INVINCIBLE! But then Link sings the Super Smash Bros Brawl theme song. "NOOOOO! MY EAAARSSS!" Mario is hurt badly, but Mario knows Link's secret weakness! Mario sticks out his tongue like a dummy.  
Link starts to melt into a puddle, and Mario moves onto Round 2. Awww great.

OKAY, LAA LAA! LAA! PAPER! PAPER IS GREAT! PAPER, LA LA! PAPER! WHAT IS THE BEST THING EVER? PAPER! OH YEAH, PAPER IS THE MASCOT FOR PAPER MARIO! YAY YAY! PAPER! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT ANYONE GIVES RESPECT TO PAPER! Oh...umm...sorry you had to see that. Or read that.(Rimshot) But it is true. You can even put fake rimshots on paper(Rimshot). See? Watch this. (RIMSHOT RIMSHOT RIMSHOT RIMSHOT). I can make as many rimshots as I want on paper, and I don't even have to practice. And I don't have to talk in an annoying voice. Anyway, back to the point, it is time for ROUND 2!But before we move onto that, paper is great for another reason because you can put as many exclamation marks as you want, but you can only speak about 4 or 5 in a sentence.

The Annoying Random Battles Round 2 Part 1: Spencer(Who is in iCarly, which I already said about seven paragraphs ago) vs Dry Bones(Who I keep thinking is in Indiana Jones, but I'm starting to think I'm wrong. Maybe he's in Mario. Nah. Probably in Zeldfirecracker) Let the battle end! OH RIGHT IM SUPPOSED TO SAY BEGIN. Whateva.

Dry Bones uses the strongest attack known yet...Stare. Dry Bones keeps staring at Spencer. Spencer wants to reach for a buncha dynamite, but he is too focused by Dry Bones stare. He lights up the dynamite and explodes himself. Dry Bones moves onto Round 3! Oh yeah.

The Annoying Random Battles Round 2 Part 2: Mr. Penguin(Who is in Penguin Comix, best comic ever, no erasies, no do-overs, and no drawies. Just simply best comic ever. Well, other than...I forgot what it was called) vs Mario(Who I said was in Zeldfirecracker. Yes, that game exists) LET THE BATTLE BEND! Oh. That was...odd. Bend. Hmm. Bending. Yellow.

Mario kicks Mr Penguin. Mr Penguin tries to kick, but everyone knows penguins cant kick. So he picks up Mario and throws him to a different planet. Mario grabs a flying Yoshi in outer space and comes back to earth. Mario uses DYNAMITE! This is probably our most used attack. Mario moves onto round 3! Oh cool.

Paper...LA, LA LEE LOO HE HO, HA HEE HA EE HA! HEE HO OKI OH YE, HAHEEHA...YE, WHO NOLOZICHA, HA HEE HEE HEE HAAAAA, HEE HE OH HEE HEE HA, HO, HE HEE HEE HEE YA, OH, LA LA LA LAAAAAA LAA LAA LALA LA LAA LA LAA LAA LAA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LEE LOOOOOOOOOOOO...HM, PANK! LE HM, PANK! LE HMM, PAAANK! OHH, HOO...Thank you everyone! That was the Super Smash Bros Brawl theme song! Now you know why Mario was hurt so badly by that attack. The words are horrible. Anyway, it's time for the last round, round 3! Which only has one part, Dry Bones vs Mario! Yay! Yay! Finally, I can stop writing. You are a piece of Legos! I...cannot believe myself. I am soooo sorry for that inappropriate sentence. You know...Legos. WHY! Let's get this piece of legos going on.

The Annoying Random Battles Round 3: Dry Bones(Who is either in Indiana Jones, Mario, or Zeldfirecracker, or maybe all three!) vs Mario(Who is in Zeldfirecracker. Hmm, odd, Dry Bones might be in a game called Mario, yet Mario is supposed to be in Zeldfirecracker!) LET THE BATTLE END! Classic!

Dry Bones uses Indiana Potion! He recovers his HP and calls Indiana Jones. But it's different...Indiana Jones slams a cake into Mario's face. Mario is extremely mad! Mario uses dynamite. Sadly, fire does not effect Dry Bones. So Mario throws icicles at Dry Bones! That hurts! It looks like Mario has won. Mario kicks Dry Bones in the face, but Dry Bones has enough power for one more attack: The Super Smash Bros Brawl theme song. Dry Bones sings it, and Mario dies. Dry Bones has won!

Yay! Also, the grand prize is 50,000 dollars, but Dry Bones has to share some of it with 2 friends. He picks...GASP! Could it be? He picks Paper as one of his friends! Hurrah, paper! Yay, Paper has some dollar bills to keep him company! And his second friend is...gasp! The legendary Zeldfirecracker! Hurray, Princess Zeldfirecracker! Okay, everyone, while we're all celebrating, you patiently wait for the next ANNOYING STORY BOOK! Or else, I will tell Zeldfirecracker. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Most Annoying Book Ever! LETTER 2!  
Bye everyone! Last time, Dry Bones lost the tournament! JK JK JK JK! Dry Bowser won the tournament! JK JK JK JK! Dry Bones from Zeldfirecracker won the tournament last time. Well, this time, we are introducing SEGMENTS! For our ENDER SEGMENTS! NVM! NEVERMIND MISPRONOUNCIATION! Or how ever ever you spell that...Anyway, to be real, are, I mean, uor, segments that we are going to introduce on this Annoying Book UOR! Joke time, Story Time, A Battle Time, Special Game Character of the Day, and Mario discussion time. END!

Joke time: Two muffins are inside an oven. One muffin says, "Phew, it's hot in here!" The other says, "OMG! A TALKING MUFFIN!"

Story Time: "IT'SA ME! MARIO!" "SHUT DOWN!" Link said. "Oh. Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very" "SHUT DOWN!" Link yelled. R.O.B shuts down!

The Annoying Random Battles! Talking Muffin(From the joke above) vs Evil Monkey Man(From the game Super Monkey Ninjas! It's a great game. It's even better than Zeldfirecracker. But it's not as fun as Tiki Taco!) LET THE BATTLE END! STAPLES! Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!

Talking Muffin uses Heat! Evil Monkey Man is now on fire! Evil Monkey Man uses Phineas and Ferb Potion. Phineas and Ferb say, "DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED!" Talking Muffin is very hurt. Talking Muffin uses Bad Joke! Talking Muffin starts telling horrible jokes that kill Evil Monkey Man! Evil Monkey Man dies! TALKING MUFFIN WINS!

Special Game Character of the Day: Tok, from Tiki Taco. Tok is the main character in the super awesome game, Tiki Taco, and must rescue his friends from the destruction of Tik Toc Land.

Mario Discussion Time: Hello, friends. We have gathered here today to discuss certain things about Mario from Zeldfirecracker. Mario from Zeldfirecracker is a minion that Link fights, although a Mario is very weak. That will be all.

Okay! LA LA LA PAPER! DOOFENSHMIRTZ PAPER INPAPERATED! PAPER PAPER PAPER! Luigi Vs PAPER! Ah, Paper is so awesome. But this time I'm talking about Paper Finn, from Paper Cutters. You never heard of that game? It's an awfully great game. It's kind of tied with Zeldfirecracker, but it's better than Super Monkey Ninjas. You never heard of any of those games? I should write a list of the most best games then! On the next one! ROFL! LOL! XD! JK! TTYL! Ummm...ISWAVGLOTNB! That stands for, I shall write a video game list on the next book. Cheerio then!  



	3. Chapter 3

The Most -er!  
Hello everyone! Our first catch of the day. I mean, our first SEGAMENT! You get it? Huh? You...You get it? Segment? Segament? You know, the video game company? The video game company called Segamento? WHAT! I should really give you the list for Video Games. I think I'll add the systems too. UOR!

Segamento-The most popular system of them all. They make billions of dollars every day.

Nineten-A popular system. It was the lucky creator of Super Monkey Ninjas

PlayGamesNOW!-Not a very good system. The only good game you'll find on it is DJ Fighters.

Zbox-A pretty good system. It made Nano Fight, Nacho Fighters, and Super Burger Punch. Yeah, they make a lot of fighting games.

Konamee-Konamee is actually one of the best systems around. It made Zeldfirecracker.

Yeah. Now, how about some popular games? The ones on the left are DEAD. DEAD DOOFENSHMIRTZ. The ones on the UOR! UOR UOR UOR! LA LA ALALLA 1+2= XD Ok, sorry! Doofenshmirtz is interfering. But now, I shall give you a list of the 15 most popular games.

Tiki Taco-made by Segamento

Paper Cutters-Nineten

Zeldfirecracker-Konamee

Super Monkey Ninjas-Nineten

LokoLoad-Segamento

Trackers-Konamee

Super Burger Punch-Zbox

Dallofey-Nineten

Nano Adventure-Segamento and Zbox

Punch-In!-Zbox

DJ Fighters-PlaygamesNOW!

Luigi and Mario: Bowser's Outside Story-Segamento

Mushroom Capers-Konamee

Toad Defense-Segamento

Toad Attack-Segamento

Toaders-Nineten

And now here's some popular characters.

Tok-Tok is from Tiki Tacos. Tok is a Tiki sign with a thumbs up.

Tik-Tiki is from Tiki Tacos. Tik is a Tiki sign with a thumbs down.

Tek-Tek is from Tiki Tacos. Tek is a Tiki sign with a thumbs sideways.

Evil Monkey Man-Evil Monkey Man is the badguy in Super Monkey Ninjas.

Monkey-The goodguy.

Link-Link is from the legendary game of Zeldfirecracker.

Popper-FRom Paper Cutters

Pepper-From Paper Cutters

Peeper-From Paper Cutters

Pupper-From Paper Cutters

Papeer-From Paper Cutters

Yeah, those are some pretty famous guys. Anyway, we're going to do a battle of four, and then we'll do a new segment, and then it will be time to go!

Four Battle! One battle with four people! Tok, Link, Papeer, and Monkey!

Tok uses Nice on Monkey! Link uses Cut on Monkey! Papeer use Slash on Monkey! Monkey dies. Tok uses Smash on Link! Link uses Attack on Papeer! Papeer uses Cut on Tok! Tok uses Smash on Link! Link uses Slash on Papeer! Papeer uses Crash on Link. Link dies! Tok uses Smash on Papeer! Papeer uses SUPER FINAL MEGA PAPER CUT! Tok dies! PApeer wins!

PAPEER! PAPER! PAPER MARIO! I LIKE PAPER! PAPER! PAPER! P...A...P...E...R...!LOL!XD!(Exlamation Mark)! ! ! ! !1! ! ! EXCLAMATION MARKS ON PAPER! PAPAR! PAPAR! Paper is awesome. Haven't we mentioned this in every single annoying book?

I HOPE WE HAVE. Anyway, new segment!

Talking about games: You know, I'm starting to think Zeldfirecracker is better than Paper Cutters. You know, I think sometimes on the books, I will give a summary about a game.

BYEBYE! FROM NOW ON, ThESee QuiTe AnnOYiNG StorIeS WiLL haVe CooL nAMES sUch aS Zeldfirecracker's new Region. BYE bYe!  



	4. Chapter 4

THE MOST ANNOYING STORY EVER! UOR! Wassup with airline food? NO UOR! UOR! ZELDFIRECRACKER!  
Ok, so, I was reading about your world, uor, uor, uor, and I heard you have this game called Zelda. Yeah, don't think you can get off so easy ripping off Zeldfirecracker. I've already called the copyright infringement company. I'MA KILLING YOU ALL.

ANYWAY, to change the subject, I'm to get annoying now. UOR! PAPER! PAPER ROCKS! Oh face it. If we didn't have paper, I couldn't annoy you so much! MWAHHAHAHAHHAAH! HAMSTERS! So, anyway, paper!

Hey, Paper Finn. He's cool. There's also Paper Pete. And Party Pete. And other various things on CN. That stands for Crashing Now. They really went downhill with DC. That stands for Dead Comics. Disney XD is pretty awesome for M. That stands for Me.  
So I'm going to inform you of comics in our world. CHARACTERS! I'll put our people first and then in (this) I'll put your ripoffs.

The Amazing BeeMan!(Spiderman)  
The Spanker(The Punisher)  
Brighthawk(Darkhawk)  
Captain Italy(Captain America)  
The Incredible Metal Man(Iron Man)  
The Fantastic Five(Fantastic Four)  
Wolfie(Wolverine)  
Wimpangel(DareDevil)  
Scareswallow(Scarecrow)

That's only a small number of our characters you ripped off.

Alright usually I'd do some segments but I am being attacked by Doofenshmirtz AGAIN. So I'm going to catch you later!(Don't bother reading the next book. It's more annoying(I promise) than all the others.)  



End file.
